Fake Dream
by Lauren Nachtyr
Summary: A retelling of Hellsing OVA 9 from Walter's perspective. Many have wondered why Walter turned traitor. Read on to learn about his 55 year old wish to release Alucard from the shackles of the Hellsing family.
1. Chapter 1: So Be It

**CHAPTER 1: SO BE IT**

_London's burning…_ He thought with a sigh, coming upon an intersection. The wind howled through the buildings and rubble, making it quite clear that he was the only living thing around.

He laughed, looking down at his right hand. _Living…who knows what I am anymore…_ Visions of harsh light and blood clouded his mind. That dreadful surgery…the pain had been beyond anything he could explain even in thought. _No matter…_ silverish blue eyes blinked once, reaffirming his decision and he clenched that hand into a fist. Chuckling he relaxed. _How cliché of me…like a protagonist here to save the damn world. _

The former butler of Hellsing made his way to the battlefield. Youthful, handsome and clad in leather he looked more befitting to walk into a night club than a war. But appearances were not everything with the members of Hellsing. Integra and Seras, in appearance, could be taken as beautiful damsels, but they weren't anything of the sort.

Walter choked at the thought of his employer. _Integra…_his mind whispered regretfully. _But no…this is far greater than you, my dear. This started…_ Before he could finish Walter realized his surroundings. _A long, long time ago._

Yards away Alucard stood tall over a pile of dusty body parts. Lying low, the trash man quickly identified the torso and arm as Anderson's and stood watch. For a moment the wind played gently with the nosferatu's hair and Walter found himself mesmerized. How could a beast such as Alucard come in the form of a handsome, ageless man?

For a moment Walter reflected upon a memory that danced across his consciousness.

"_The form I take…it means nothing to me," purred the childlike vampire. He stroked the warm cheek under his hand. _

_Walter laughed. "I'm sure it doesn't. Then why take on such an usual form as this? You look like a little Russian girl." He could feel sweat collecting on the back of his neck, saturating his shirt collar. Being prey to Dracula both excited and scared him out of his wits. _

"_Oh, do you like this form, Angel?" He grinned, his dainty cold fingers stroking Walter's exceptionally warm face. "Yes, the form I take means nothing to me. But it seems to mean a lot to you. Look how much you're sweating." A light chuckle followed as the cold hand moved to Walter's nape, holding him in place. "You like this form that much?"_

Coming back to reality, the former butler shook his head. _Damn…_ Repressing the past was getting harder as Walter neared his goal.

Alucard shouted, gaining the butler's attention. Blood oozed from his eyes in the form of crimson tears as the vampire gripped at his hair. "I was like this! I was just like this!"

Silverish blue eyes narrowed. Being altered had improved his senses, most notably his hearing.

Anderson laughed quietly and went on to comfort Alucard in his own way. Alucard smiled as a result.

Walter gritted his teeth. _That bastard…_he thought, almost drawing blood on his bottom lip. In an instant he released an attack, thin blue wire cutting through fallen buildings and debris. He wanted to make himself known.

And sure enough he had caught Alucard's eye.

Ah, that annoying rubble was finally silent. Walter crushed a portion of it under his black dress shoe for good measure. He grinned internally; it felt so good.

Integra's voice came filtering in after the debris settled around them. The next several minutes eluded the Shinigami's mind. He made quick work of the katana girl, not about to let anyone stand in his way. He pushed past the bloody remains to stand before Alucard. _Look at me…_he faintly thought.

Alucard was knelt on the ground, sadly admiring the remnants of the aforementioned 'Judas Priest.'

_Look at me…look at me, dammit. _"Get up!" he barked as if commanding a dog. "Get up and fight, Alucard!"

A series of laughs erupted from Alucard's mouth. But he didn't get up, nor turn around. "Walter. The little Angel of Death. So, this is the form you've assumed now? Hm, how pathetic to think you didn't value your age. Look how disgusting you've become."

_Disgusting…heh, perhaps…_thought Walter. _Your own shape means nothing…since when does my own mean a thing to you? _"Yes, now I have truly become the Angel of Death. Just for this night with you…this one chance to fight you, here and now. So stand, stand and fight me, Alucard!"

Unseen by Walter, Alucard grinned. "It's not for you that I fight. Nor is it for yourself that you fight. We're both bound now, dogs to carry out their master's orders." Alucard prostrated himself to Integra asking for orders to be granted.

_Orders…Masters…you don't understand a thing, Alucard. _Walter bit his lip. The flesh felt tender from earlier, but he didn't care. _You don't understand at all. My traitorous ways…this fight…for more than 50 years now…it's all been for this one opportunity. And yet…you don't get it. _

For a moment Integra seemed lost in thought. She extracted a cigar from her coat and lit it, allowing smoke to fill the air.

"My Lady, say it. Give him orders!" Walter urged. Even if it meant his death he was going to continue his plans. Even if it meant making Integra his enemy, he would not allow anything to hinder him. All that mattered now was himself and Alucard. In this early dawn there was only one thing on the former butler's mind.

Gloved fingers crushed the cigar as Integra erupted with a speech. "My orders have not changed. You will search and destroy! Destroy anyone who opposes Hellsing and England! No matter what it is…" Her voice quieted as she continued, face contorted with sadness. "No matter _who_ it is…"

With newfound determination, Alucard stood, enveloped in an eerie mix of crimson energy and ebony shadows. "Yes, my Master."

A depraved grin etched into Walter's features. "Amazing. You really were a master worthy of my service." His outwardly appearance showed confidence, but this wasn't the case in his mind. His heart beat out of rhythm a moment, adding discomfort in his chest as he choked on some unsavory emotions. He was already starting to regret his decision and how it was affecting his previous master. _Dammit…_his mind hissed as he swallowed.

"I won't ask what happened..." Integra sneered. "Or why you're on their side now. It doesn't matter. You're an enemy of Hellsing, an enemy of Britain. There's no turning back now, you must be destroyed!" With that she turned and walked towards the Deus ex Machina that had landed only moments ago.

_When did that get here? _Walter thought, shaking his head. _My head is spinning from all of this; I can't even think straight. _Blinking several times, the butler of death watched as his former employer walked away.

From behind, Integra radiated a cold demeanor of strength and confidence. Even with Walter's betrayal, her heart didn't waiver. A small part of Walter wished she had. But then he wouldn't have his time with Alucard, and for that he was grateful…grateful to have helped raise such a strong, independent woman.

A short memory flashed across the Shinigami's mind, remembering a time when Integra was at one of the small gardens in Hellsing Manor, traipsing around in a blue dress. Back then she was so innocent and childish. _But now…now…_ Everything was so different.

"Master?" Seras questioned.

The voice of the Police Girl allowed Walter to snap back to reality.

"Go, Seras." He already knew what his child would ask. And there was no need for unnecessary conversation. "Go and put and end to all of this. Put an end to that man's dream." Closing both eyes a moment, Alucard regrouped his thoughts and set his gaze upon Walter. "Just as I have to put an end to my long dream…with this man."

Walter snorted quietly. _Dream…you told me you never dreamt. Dreams were for the living, for those who could change their fates. You spewed a lot of things back then; your mantra's…as if you knew anything at all. After all this time you're just a fool, always at your master's beck and call._

"Walter!" Seras uttered unsurely. "I know this may sound weird but…I wanted to thank you for everything. Take care!"

Surprised by her words, Walter stood shocked. _Seras Victoria. You were so mousey at the beginning. I suppose your presence made me jealous. But your unexpected arrival was the final piece of my plan. It will be you who protects Integra from now on. I leave her in your capable hands. _Walter smiled gently as if he were human once again. "Same to you."

Seras followed after Integra, who nodded her head in Walter's direction. "Walter!" She withdrew her blade from the sheath, looking not at the butler but ahead. "Goodbye. And so be it…"

Once Seras and Integra were out of sight, the sky grew dark. The morning sun was blocked by a swarm of bats. Their chirps were collectively loud, filling the silence between the two men.

"What wonderful women…" Alucard chuckled. Walter seemed unaffected by this. "My beloved Master and my beloved Servant. You have no claim to them anymore."

_Trying to get under my skin? Alucard, I've always been alone. I came into this world alone, and I'm certain that's how I'll die. But none of that matters now. Just fight me. That's all I want… _A momentary silence consumed the battlefield. With a flick of his wrist, Walter ran into action.

And just like that their fated battle had begun.


	2. Chapter 2: Memory

**CHAPTER 2: Memory**

Their fated battle began with the chirp of bats collecting around Walter. He made quick work of the little buzzards with a few flicks of his wire and darted headlong towards Alucard.

"So are you getting angry, Angel? Get mad, get mad!" Smirked the vampire. He too ran at Walter and threw his hand up to smash the young man's face.

It didn't take long for Walter to block him. The multitude of wire ensnared Alucard ripping off an arm before he could lay a finger on the Angel of Death.

_Always with the speeches…get mad, get mad. _Walter frowned. _You always enjoyed when I was angry with you. Back when I was a teenager I had trouble controlling my emotions. _

Walter freed his wire from Alucard's arm to switch direction to a leg and attached the majority there. _You loved it…when I would lose my temper. You never cared a bit…It was just sport for you, and I was your plaything. _

Instead of ripping off another appendage, the butler decided to toss his opponent around like a ragdoll. _I never meant anything more than a cheap thrill and a good time for you. Just your little puppet on a string. _

_That's all I ever was…just a toy. _Walter chuckled. _I'm half to blame. I never once tried to stop you. In fact, I spurned you on. I wanted to be used…if it was by you, I didn't care._ "Alucard…you said once before there was no such thing as an immortal? Just you wait…I'll prove you correct."

It didn't take long for those words to rekindle an old memory in the butler's mind.

"_Immortal…how is it that I'm an immortal?" Alucard's girlish face showed curiosity to the posed question. He stood with his back turned to the tall window, moonlight illuminating his small, white-clad frame. _

_Walter, about 15 years old, sat upon his bed a couple yards away, smoothing over the wrinkles on his comforter idly. "Well, it's never been explained to me exactly how you've existed so long. Sir Hellsing hardly ever mentioned you, much less your powers."_

_Alucard chuckled, crossing his arms. "Just like the old man. Well it's very simple. He never explained it because it does not pertain to you."_

_Walter chewed a corner of his mouth, eyes narrowing. "Why? Because I'm just some kid?"_

"_Ahah, no Angel. That's not why." Alucard could hear Walter's blood pulse in his ears. It was so enjoyable to see the little butler feisty with anger. Dainty gloved fingers splayed across the frosted window. "It's simply because it doesn't matter. You are the butler and trash man. I am the pet dog. Aside from our squabbles on the battlefield, we are not meant to mix."_

_Walter laughed. "Sure. Then what would you call these nightly meetings, hm?"_

_Crimson eyes lowered a fraction. "I never said we couldn't mingle, more or less I meant that we shouldn't…but…" The enigmatic vampire lowered his hands, advancing to the butler poised on the mattress. He extended a cool, white gloved hand that caressed the boy's face, coloring his cheeks with a brilliant red. "…You should already know that, d__ragul meu__ Î__nger." (Romanian: my dear Angel)_

_Walter shivered. Alucard only spoke in his native tongue to derail Walter's thoughts. As usual, the word for Angel, Înger, was working it's magic on him. But he wasn't about to let his emotions take over, at least, not just yet. _

"_So," purred the feminine vampire. "Would you like me to continue?" Dead fingers brushed the top of Walter's cheek ghosting down the side of his face until it met with his jugular._

_The servant gasped, looking away. "Answer me. I want to know…tell me how you've existed for so long." Uncertainly, his deep blue eyes looked up to meet with red ones, hoping to silently express how serious he was about the question. "Please…"_

_Silence filled the room and was only cut by the movement of fabric as Alucard removed his hand from Walter. He turned away to face the window, gazing at the moon that lit up the midnight sky. _

"_Please…tell me…"_

"…_You really want to know…so badly?"_

_Walter felt a protesting in his heart and a wretched feeling swirling in his stomach. Something told him that he shouldn't have pressed the matter. _

"_Fine then…if you're that curious, Walter…then I'll tell you…"_

Two shots rang out from the Jackal, reminding Walter that he was in the midst of battle. At lightning speed he prepared a barrier of wire, thick enough to deflect those silver bullets. _Just in time…_he thought with a short gasp.

Several shots were fired after, but each missed their target. "You should know that won't work against me, Alucard."

At that very moment, a low growl sounded and the hellhound materialized from Alucard's fiery shadows. Its eyes glowered a bright red as it cried out, appearing before Walter. But its bite was proven to be just as ineffectual as its bark and the Angel of Death slashed it in two with little effort. "So is that the best you've got?"

Alucard materialized from the bloody remains of his dog and pulled the trigger on the Jackal. In an unexpected turn of events the gun exploded leaving the vampire in shock. Whether it was a fake or genuine expression, Walter couldn't say for sure.

"That gun was made by me to defeat Anderson. I'm not Anderson." Before Walter could execute another attack, he heard a few short gasps and a form emerge from the shadows. He made a split second decision and cast his wire toward the figure who turned out to be Luke Valentine. _I can use him as my puppet for now._

Luke gagged on the shiny blue wire that entered his mouth and limbs. Before long the string had invaded his every appendage, transforming him into a bloody marionette.

Walter held tight to his weapon. But suddenly it started to loosen and shake and he examined his hand for the cause. _No…my body…it's already starting to deteriorate. Dammit…why so soon? _Gnashing his teeth, the Shinigami rethought his plans and decided not to beat around the bush any longer. _I was fully aware of this from the start. I need to concentrate; I don't have time to think of the past. _

Walter tightened his grip on the creaking wires, silencing them. He pulled them tight and began his assault upon Alucard.

The vampire grinned with a sigh. He was starting to remember how terrible those wires could be. "Oh so it's you," he smirked, acknowledging the elder Valentine brother. "You don't digest very well, you piece of shit. What an interesting toy you have there, Walter."

A burning sensation flowed up the butler's esophagus, dribbling out of his mouth. He wheezed and coughed, spitting out the coppery fluid that coated his tongue and lips. _Blood? _He thought, one hand examining the extracted matter. _Goddammit…_his body was weak and heavy, bringing the dark man to the ground. "No. No! It can't happen like this. Not now. I have to defeat him. I must!" He could feel it, another lump of decaying blood threatening to move upwards into his mouth. But he wouldn't allow it. Swallowing a mixture of saliva with the first clump of blood, the former servant huffed. "I won't be defeated by my own body. I have to get up. I have to put him to death."

_I need to do this…I need to do this…for him. _

He pushed past the pain and the shakiness in his legs. The dark haired man stood firmly and threw his wires about. Walter wasn't going to let anything keep him from reaching his goal. He was going to destroy Alucard with his own two hands.

Luke paired with Baskerville continued to dance about the playing field, making their way towards Alucard. With his usual smirk, Alucard made quick work of the puppet, shooting Luke in the head with a single bullet from Joshua. He and the dog fell in a splatter of blood after which the microfilament wire fell limp.

"I lost my puppet…" Walter declared, coming upon Alucard. "But I don't need it anymore. I have you right where I want you. It's over."

The vampire's shoulders shook with laughter. Looking over one he grinned. "Yes. Let's end this dance right now."

In one motion, Walter had attached his wires to the Hellsing pet and dismembered him, leaving his head and torso to dangle yards above the ground. The shimmering cobalt wire dug into his smooth white flesh, staining the surrounding area with rich crimson.

Another asthma-like attack assaulted Walter then, his form convulsing with deep wheezes. His long black hair began to recede and his face narrowed. He was growing younger. Falling to his knees, the now younger man lifted his head, sweat dripping from every pore. "No…I have to get up. I have to pierce…his heart."

He stood, almost completely out of breath. Blue eyes caught sight of a metal pole which he grasped. _I'll use this. _Walter realized that he didn't have much time left. And this would he his final task. Wearily, he clutched the pole and staggered towards his opponent. The metallic pole felt like it was made of lead as he dragged it by his side, gasping for air.

_Enough of this! _Walter threw the pole in the air, exerting what little strength he possessed. _With this…I say goodbye to you…Alucard. _The tip of the metal entered through Alucard's chest until it stuck out the other side. Blood burst from the wound and his head lulled to one side.

It was over now. _Wait…no!_ "This isn't him!" Walter's eyes went wide. "No!"

He released the pole as the supernatural shadows flickered away, revealing Luke Valentine's face smirking back at Walter's panic-stricken one. "No…this can't be…"

A small hand grasped his shoulder. That familiar feeling from 50 years ago settled behind him, goose flesh scattering across his back.

"No it's true. You fucked up pretty bad, Angel," his voice purred in an ambiguous tone.

That grip tightened, causing Walter to turn directly into Alucard's fist. He fell on his rear a few feet away.

"Something wrong, micul meu Unul Negru?" (Romanian: my little Black One?) Alucard advanced to the fallen butler and stood over him. He was clad in white just like he had been in the days of Warsaw, pillbox hat and all.

"You can't just back out after getting spanked once like a bad little boy. It's your fault for becoming this in the first place." He formed a Cheshire-like grin. "Look at you, how pathetic. I doubt you'll be able to sustain that form much longer."

Walter nursed his face with one hand, glaring at the feminine vampire.

"So what are you now…about 20 or so? Hm, what will you become? A dim-witted, 14 year old again?"

The former servant could feel his age slip away as his body changed to exactly what Alucard had predicted. That familiar form…it had been about 55 years since he'd felt so young and confident. His shorter, almost pre-pubescent form radiated with youthful energy.

Even though he was in a lion's den, he felt livelier than ever. His hands felt stronger, his breathing a little easier. Old age had not been so kind to him, accompanied by the usual ailments of elderly life. But now he felt wonderful as if the last 50 years had not happened.

"Hello there, Walter. It's been about 50 years, hasn't it?"

Eye narrowed in annoyance. "Don't toy with me. What's the meaning of this, that form you've assumed?" Walter blinked, forgetting how his voice used to sound. It was much higher-pitched than it had been in so long. He had missed this, missed how he'd looked when he first met Alucard.

"Toying?" He released a low chuckle. "I'm toying? You're the one who's toying, Boy. You're the one who started this game, I'm merely playing along. You of all people should remember that appearances hold no meaning to me."

_He's treating me like a kid again. Dammit…you'll never take me seriously will you?_

"When you get down to it, this has always been a kid's game between you and me, nothing more. So I thought I'd join you. We're kids now, me, you."

"Don't take me so lightly…"

"Still trying to be the tough guy, aren't you, Boy?" With a chuckle, Alucard extended his arms out in front of himself. "You haven't matured one bit. So how could I treat you as anything other than a little kid?

"So what's your plan, Walter? Seems like you're running from something. Old age? Becoming useless? Being left behind? Hmph…" He released a nasal snort and continued. "Seems like you're not fighting me to fight me, but more like you're fighting yourself. Running from your fate, you little snot. You haven't learned a damn thing."

"Shut up!"

Alucard gasped gently.

"I know nothing. I know nothing, huh? You're the one who doesn't know a damn thing. You never cared to know a damn thing about me!" Huffing, Walter quieted his voice, grasping at his chest. "But…that doesn't matter now. Those times have passed and that's that." Walter grinned almost sadly. "If you don't understand by now, than…" He left his words to trail off and stood. "Let's ends this."

The ancient vampire thought a moment before nodding. "Yes. It's time that we put an end to this dream. So…" He gave Walter a jaunty grin. "…bring it on, you punk bitch."


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth is

**CHAPTER 3: The Truth is…**

"_Please…tell me…"_

"…_You really want to know…so badly?"_

_Walter felt a protesting in his heart and a wretched feeling swirling in his stomach. Something told him that he shouldn't have pressed the matter. _

"_Fine then…if you're that curious, Walter…then I'll tell you…" Alucard gazed at the moon. So bright and round; it reminded him that he hadn't seen a sunrise in centuries. "There is no such thing as an immortal." Turning, he smiled at Walter. It was a human-like smile, the gentlest expression Walter ever saw upon the vampire's face._

"_W-What do you mean by that?"_

"_I mean exactly what I said. There is no such thing as an immortal, myself included."_

_Shaking his head, Walter stood from his position. "I don't understand. What do you mean by that?"_

"_It's simple really." He placed a hand over his heart and laughed softly. When was the last time it beat? "My unlife has been prolonged by archaic practices and black magic."_

_Walter stood frozen, deciding it best to sit again. _

"_It's a complex system of restraints that retain my power in sections, levels that I'm allowed to access with the correct key, a verbal incantation performed by my Master."_

_He nodded. "Go on."_

_The supernatural creature chortled. Perhaps explaining such things wasn't the best idea. So instead he went on the offensive. "Why are you so interested, Înger?"_

"_Well…" Walter paused. Why was it that he wanted to know?_

"_No, it's fine. I believe I understand…" His low voice trailed off, deciding what else to share. "But I'm sure the mechanics of my capture are none of your concern. You want to know why, am I correct? Why I'm here in the first place?"_

_Unsurely, the butler nodded._

"_Honestly…I don't know why." That human sort of smile graced the petite vampire's lips again. It was a sad kind of expression and it pained Walter to see it. Deep red eyes gazed back at the moon. Idly, Alucard spoke to the window. "I wonder…how much longer will I exist? Will I see another century go by?" He turned to Walter who was hanging on his partner's every word. Alucard chuckled. "Will I see you grow old and gray?"_

_He came towards Walter and touched the butler's cheek softly. "If it were my choice, I would rather not…" Retracting the appendage, the nosferatu returned to the chilled window. "If today were my last…I would be content."_

_Alucard…Walter's mind whispered his partner's name several different times. Was it his wish to die?_

Back in the present, both fighters stood facing one another.

"So…I don't understand a damn thing about you, hm?" Alucard twirled around on his heels like a girl. "What is it that I don't understand? I've known you for half a century. I assumed I knew everything there was to know about you."

Walter sighed through his nose. "As I said, it doesn't matter now. I've done all this to fight, not chat with a little Russian tart."

"And you wonder why I took this form. You've always been a child. Fine, be that way," he grinned. "I shouldn't waste my time with a traitorous little bitch like you. Besides, I think it's time I had a meal." The loose blood around Alucard began to collect. As if drawn by a magnetic pull, it formed into a large red stream that inched its way up his arm, absorbing into the sigils on the back of his gloves.

"So, little Angel, let's begin. How do you want to do this?"

Walter huffed. His body wasn't going to last much longer. He had to come up with a plan and fast. _Dammit…_He cursed within his mind. _I have to think of something. _

Sharp blue wire came to life and twirled about Alucard, slicing his small body in two. But it was only a matter of seconds before he had reformed. Whilst reforming his shape, the small vampire took hold of Walter's collar. "Is that the best you've got? Snot-nosed little punk…you think you're better than Anderson? At least he was able to face me longer than this…"

The blue-eyed boy could feel his energy draining. Staring into his former partner's eyes, he realized death was imminent. Walter sighed, closing his eyelids. _Perhaps it's better this way…to die by your hand. I've nothing left if I can't grant your wish, Alucard. I've failed…_

The grey sky seemed to evaporate as the morning sun peaked through the clouds, filtering through Walter's eyelids. It was a gentle light that made him believe he was in a dream. Any other time when he held this shape he would have been running around the manor, preparing food and clean clothes for Sir Arthur Hellsing. The shadows around him would have followed his presence, subtly alerting him that Alucard was bored and watching over the Angel of Death with curiosity.

_Those were the days…_His throat was dry, almost choking the air out. _I wish…I could go back to that time…_

The grip on his collar loosened and Walter opened his eyes. Alucard stood transfixed on the morning sun. It was as if he too was stuck in a dream-like state, probably trapped in a loop of memories in his old mind. His small white form began to change into shadows, large reddish-orange eyes popping out every which way. Those eyes stared intently into the sun which seemed to force them closed.

_What's happening? _He thought before realizing. _The Major…his original plan. He's tainted Alucard with the blood of that cat. _

Walter looked on as Alucard's form twisted and moved of its own volition. In this state, Alucard was exposed to a typical weakness that vampire's usually possessed: sunlight.

_So was that their idea all along? _Walter stood back in observance, watching as his former partner ran his eyes over his form, unsure exactly what was happening. Walter sighed and lit a cigarette. _It's really over now, isn't it Alucard? And to think…I'm just as useless as I've always been. Defeated by a cat, heh. What a blow to my pride. _

Looking away from the sun, Alucard released a chuckle. "What a blow indeed, Angel."

Walter gasped, almost dropping his cigarette. "What?" He turned to the vampire who now possessed a misty composition.

"Heh, and to think you'd forget something like this. I can hear your thoughts as I always have; every last one of them." Alucard snorted as his form changed from small and feminine to his taller, bound form. His shape began to wither and he was almost completely transparent. "You really are just a stupid kid. You never remember anything. It's a wonder you remember how to fight properly."

The cigarette fell from the butler's lips as his mouth opened to form a wide 'O'. He was a fool; he had to be not to remember something like that. It never mattered if Walter held his tongue or not because his thoughts would always betray him in the end. Alucard, like many other supernatural creatures, had the ability to hear thoughts just as one hears people converse.

"But wait…then….you knew?" Walter couldn't fathom the situation. "Then…all this time…you knew? You knew that this was going to happen? You knew I'd do this?" It was then that he couldn't hold back anymore. Hiding behind that cold, unfeeling mask…he couldn't do it anymore. For too long he had remained silent, making plans to betray Hellsing in order to fight this dawn.

But now, he couldn't remember why he had done it. The Major's original plan seemed to work like a charm. So what had Walter accomplished? A few cracked ribs, perhaps a concussion and a bloody nose. He'd lost his humanity, his pride and even his sanity was starting to slip through his fingers. Now that he actually stood back to look at everything, he realized how foolish it all had been.

He wanted to free Alucard. His intentions had been noble. But the execution…everything seemed to fall apart. What had his life been for, he wondered now. He looked to Alucard with a hollow, defeated stare.

Alucard grinned. "I've always heard you, Angel. It's you who didn't bother to notice."

"T-Then why?" Walter bit his lip hard, trying to draw blood. But it was useless. His strength had been used up and he fell in a shaking heap, trying to understand. "Why…why did you…"

A ghostly touch brushed against the butler's face. For a few seconds he wondered if he had been caressed by Alucard or the wind. It was such a light touch, he couldn't decipher it.

"I don't think there's any way I could explain it for you to understand." The vampire grinned at his former partner. "I doubt you ever would."

"Fuck that…I'm not a child anymore. Tell me, dammit!" Walter stood, throwing his arms out to grasp Alucard by the neck. But he never made contact with the nosferatu's wasted form and lost his balance, falling to the ground.

Alucard chuckled. "Not a child anymore, hm?" He knelt before Walter, flashing a smile. "Mulţumesc, Înger. Nu voi uita ceea ce ai încercat să faci." (Romanian: Thank you, Angel. I will not forget what you tried to do.) Turning towards the sunrise, Alucard smiled again. His half millennium of existence was coming to a close; it was now that he could finally be at peace. "This is farewell, my Master, Integra." And with that he disappeared into the sunlight.


	4. Chapter 4: Victory

**CHAPTER 4: Victory**

The wind whistled through the young man's ears as an eerie silence fell around him. There was rubble and dirt. Trash and dust flew through the air.

And he was alone.

Taking a deep breath, Walter sat on his rear. A strange feeling of sadness mixed with a foreign emotion washed over him and he started to laugh. He couldn't figure out why he was laughing. Perhaps it was to mask his pain. Maybe he was finally going out of his mind. Who knew? He didn't, that was for certain.

He was alone. And Alucard was gone. Walter laughed louder, harder, as if his predicament was the most humorous thing. _Maybe I am going crazy_… Once his laughter quieted, the butler decided it was time to go.

_But wait…where would I go now? My home isn't…mine any longer. _The reality of his actions were finally permeating his brain and he realized that he had nothing left.

Even his life wouldn't last much longer. Walter's youthful body was starting to break down. The convulsions were starting to get worse and came on more frequently. "Dammit…" he spoke, trying to stand. He latched onto a large chunk of concrete, pulling himself into an erect position. "Is this really…what I wanted?"

A sharp, searing pain pierced his abdomen a few inches above his belly button. He looked down and realized he was thrown back against the concrete block he'd used to stand. He was being shot at from afar.

Though thoroughly beaten, Walter concentrated a moment, his vision reaching far enough to see the one who shot him. _Oh it's you…the little priest from earlier. _He chuckled. What did it matter if he died now? The burning in his stomach was already starting to heal. "Really…you're not going to be able to defeat me with those normal bullets, you buffoon."

He looked down at his fresh blood that had formed a puddle under his black dress shoes. "Eheh…a fitting end for a piece of shit like me. The Traitor, that's what I am now." He looked to the priest who was off in the distance and smirked. "Come on. Shoot me. Just shoot me already."

Heinkel wasted no time, landing a few bullets in the butler's arms, legs and even one across the face. The mummified priest dropped the rifle and loaded new magazines into the pistols in hand. With a raspy voice, Heinkel charged headlong at the butler. "H'll hill you…H'll hill you!" (I'll kill you…I'll kill you!)

Walter snorted. His wounds were already starting to heal in a slow manner. The mangled face of the priest came into view.

_No…_thought Walter. Wire flew from his fingertips and latched onto the gun-totting arm of the Iscariot priest, ripping it off like a twig from a tree. "Yeah, I'm sure you could take me down easily. But…it won't be you who kills me." Lowering the wire, Walter huffed. His regenerative power was slowing to a halt and the wounds were pouring large amounts of blood.

But he wasn't about to let some idiot priest be the death of him. It was too cliché; a vampire killed by a man of God. So instead, he left, unsure where he was going.

He was tired. Dammit, was he tired. For a moment he was sure he had blacked out and yet somehow managed to stay standing. He had used a half-crumbled brick wall for support. Looking over one shoulder, he saw a complex smear of crimson following back to his form. "What a mess I am…" he laughed.

Looking up, he noticed an oval shadow pass by: it was the Deux ex Machina from earlier. "Oh Major…don't you get it? It's all over now. Time for us wankers to leave the battlefield. Heh, here let me help you." Walter collected what was left of his supernatural strength and called his wire forth, slicing portions of the dirigible.

It was then he continued to walk. But it was really more of a stagger. His feet were taking him somewhere that he didn't know. Such things didn't matter to him now. It was a slow and painful road to death and this was merely a distraction from it all. Just as Alucard had said he was running from his fate. Even now he was trying to escape from everything.

For a moment he closed his eyes and decided to sit. When his legs would not bend he decided to let himself fall and hit against a table. Any other time Walter would have uttered a noise in reaction to the pain. Could he even feel pain now? His body and mind were so numb.

He looked down at the pooled blood under his legs. "Alucard…" he said faintly.

What had happened? When did he become such a detestable piece of crap? He was junk, an incomplete and broken experiment. He wasn't a perfect vampire, nor was he human any longer. Walter drifted somewhere in the middle of both. He was nothing more than a man with a broken heart.

A few hot tears threatened to drip down his cheeks, but he wouldn't let them. Walter choked on his sadness, believing he had no right to cry. "It's my own fault this happened…" he scoffed, fishing his pocket for a box. "Damn…" he said when the box could not be found and rested his hand at his side. "Where did I put that box of American Spirits?"

Leaning back, he looked up at a ceiling. Somehow he had managed to find his way into the Doctor's domain. It was a medical room laden with notes upon notes tacked together like cheap wallpaper. Gurneys and tables lay overturned, painted in blood and dusted with dirt and debris.

"A fitting place for me…" Walter thought out loud. "Heh, I really am just a snot-nosed brat. Alucard was right. Even after all that happened, he was still right." He laughed again. "I wonder why he let me do this…and didn't even bother to say it wouldn't work."

"_It's simple, Angel. It's because it didn't matter. You are the butler and trash man. I am the pet dog. Aside from our squabbles on the battlefield, we are not meant to mix."_

Walter turned to his right. He could have sworn Alucard was there whispering something to him. His petrified stare soon relaxed, showing how exhausted he felt. "I must be going senile in my old age…"

Or maybe it was an old memory resurfacing. Walter had experienced a flood of flashbacks once his skirmish with Alucard had started. Maybe even now he was just thinking of the past.

"Alucard, you blathering idiot…" Walter began as if Alucard was there to listen. "What was it you even said…that I wouldn't understand even if you told me? Of course…leave it to you to say something like that." The former Hellsing butler heaved a sigh. His chest felt tight with a sudden burst of raw emotions. "I wonder what you meant by that…"

Closing his tired eyes, Walter let himself drift into a state somewhere between conscious and unconscious. For a while he felt comfortable and at peace with everything. Those memories were bubbling up and he couldn't beat them down any longer. In this state, he allowed those tears to stain his face. Even he wouldn't be able to acknowledge their existence if he remained half asleep.

So he let them fall. One, two, three. At first they were singular. But once started they continued to trail down the valleys of the youthful butler's cheeks.

_Alucard…_his thoughts began. _What was it that drew me to you? For a man, you were quite beautiful. The first time we met, I didn't know what to think. I believed you were about my age; a cocky little Russian who was trained in similar fashion as I had been. Only after did Arthur tell me what you really were…_

_Dracula… Nosfertaru… Vampire… It was hard to believe that I was fighting along side the vampire of legend. _

Walter laughed. _Dracula…I must be an idiot not to think of you as that. You were my partner…I never thought of you as more._

Throwing his head back, Walter allowed himself to wake. "What a load of bollocks. Nothing more than a partner, huh?" He continued to patronize himself. "Then what was all of that for?"

Leaving his question rhetorical, the previous butler continued. "You've always had an endless amount of fans, those who read Stoker's novel, and those who celebrated you as some unusual super hero in comics and stories with Hallow's Eve paraphernalia.

"But there were also those who sought you out and wanted to fight you; they wanted to walk away from an epic battle, saying, 'I'm the one who defeated Alucard.' After all that happened, even I wanted that. But I suppose I can't say that."

Blue eyes followed down his right arm to his leg, then finally on the loose oval of blood on the ground. "What a joke...This body of mine...I couldn't handle even the surgery…" He looked to the sky. The sun was completely visible, surrounded by gray clouds. "I really didn't give you a good, last fight…But, I won't apologize. It's too late for things like that."

Walter tried his other pocket, desperately wanting tobacco. "Ah…there it is." He removed the box and a match and lit the thin stick. The dark youth wiped his damp cheeks with his shirt sleeve before placing the cigarette between his lips. "That's better…" The familiar smoke filled his mouth and lungs. His heart beat a little slower, gentler in his chest.

"But, Alucard...you didn't only have those who wanted to defeat you. There were others, others who were entranced by your looks and aristocratic grace." Walter smirked. "Such a lady killer you were with that face. You wooed Mina and myself."

His tongue rolled the burning stick about his lips idly. It felt good to concentrate on something as small as the cigarette burning in his mouth. "I don't know what it was about you…perhaps you'd put a charm on us humans. Or maybe we're all just daft fools. I know I'm one. I wasn't the first to be drawn in by your looks. But maybe, I was the last. Heh, who knows anymore?"

Closing his eyes, Walter concentrated on the silence around him. In the distance he would hear the Major's blimp burn and crumble.

"I wonder how Sir Integra and Miss Victoria are doing…" He laughed darkly. "I'm such a fool. Even now I'm worrying about them. I'm such…an old fool, nothing more than that." He expected a rush of tears to come streaming out, but nothing came. "So, I'm beyond crying now?"

Walter laughed again. Laughing at tragic events seemed to be his newest hobby. "Alucard…I wonder where you might be now. Hell...Limbo? Ahah...Heaven, even? I wouldn't know."

A shuffling of footsteps entered the room. Feet slid against the multitude of paper scattered about the floor. Walter fell silent and listened. _So…who would this be? That hellish priest again?_

"Ist this the end? No, not, it can't be…"

_Oh, it's the Doc. _Walter thought with an amused grin. _How like the buzzards to come and reap the spoils of war. _He looked to the side and saw the mad doctor collecting papers into an open bag. _Seems he hasn't noticed me._

"Ist won't be. Technology will fuel the world on. Not like thist. I haven't reached my goal. Vhat was missing? Vhat?" He adjusted his unusual spectacles, gazing at a cloth covered portion of the wall. It wasn't like a curtain, but a large sheet masking something from view. He stood, straightening out the heaps of documents stuffed haphazardly into the bag. "I'm missing something important. But vhat could it be?" Sharp teeth nibbled on his gloved finger in thought.

"So, Grand Professor, what creation shall you grace us with now?"

"Ah…Valter?" The tall blonde man turned, noticing his bludgeoned experiment looking at him.

"You and me are the few remaining Nazi's? Hah, that's hardly a joke." With a grin he took the fag from his lips and chuckled. "How sad."

"How sad? Look at yourself. You've been a loser from the start."

Walter laughed through his nose. "Of course I am. I'm a loser. A peace of shit created by a piece of shit. You're just like me." He moved to sit more comfortably, legs bent and his arms resting upon them.

The Doctor gnashed his teeth together.

"This comedy is over. Run along now. It's time you and I both left the stage." His head pounded with every word spoken. _Ah…It won't be long now…_

"Comedy, how dare you!" The Doctor dropped his bag. "You have a big mouth for a defective product."

Walter twirled his cigarette, making faint figure eights in air. "It's all been a one-night act. And I merely wanted a part. We're no longer needed, Doc."

Walter looked up at the table and noticed a shredded cloth hanging from it. With what little strength he possessed, the butler lifted his hand and grasped it, pulling his body up. The muscles in his arm protested and shivered. Getting up was proving harder than it ever was in old age.

He stood wobbly as his arm fell limp. The arm he had used to stand snapped and dangled from the socket in shoulder before disintegrating, a rush of new blood joining the old at his feet.

But he grinned through the pain and stood as tall as possible before the Doctor. "Alucard was correct, I must be a fright." There was a chuckle that seemed to accompany everything he spoke.

"You insolent arschloch!" (German insult, Google it for fun!) The Doctor yelled. "What are you doing…laughing at us? You must be laughing at yourself. I'll be damned if you insult my vork." He pointed to the clothed object behind him. A metal plate read, 'NO. ANFANG, THE SHI' that secured the fabric. "Mein research, mein theorems. They were brilliant. Ist you that's not. A failure from the start."

"Stop trying to run away from it, Doc. It's our fate." He walked slowly towards the Doctor who pulled out a remote control. It was his master control that had detonated a self-destruct in each of his experiments.

"You shut your mouth!"

Before the Doctor could act, his arm had been ripped from the socket. He fell against the 'THE SHI', grasping at the cloth with his remaining hand. Crying out the Millennium doctor slid to the floor, pulling the cloth with him.

From that cloth emerged a vampiric skeleton. A metallic plate similar to the one upon the cloth had been plastered on the skull which read, '-MINA- NO.00000'

Walter looked at the Doctor who writhed in pain. He passed him to look at the skeleton. "Ah, I think I understand this now. Mina Harker. So this is what you used to make the vampires.

"It makes so much sense now, Doc. You lot exhumed her body. Of course…she was in a sense like Seras Victoria, created by Alucard. But she was an incomplete vampire." He grinned down at the Doctor. "And that was your first mistake: using something incomplete such as her."

Closing his eyes, Walter realized the truth. _It's time I stop running from my fate. _He smiled before his lips twisted into a jaunty grin and prepared his wires for a last time. "It's about time we accept our fates, mein Arzt." (German: my Doctor)

The blue-tinted wire flicked and twirled about as Walter caught sight of a fire starting at the other end of the operating room. He smirked, noting a lot of oxygen and gas tanks, slashing though them. A small explosion sent Walter and the Doctor backwards. The butler landed on his rear while the latter was crushed by a series of concrete blocks.

The Angel of Death snorted, sitting back in the most comfortable position possible. He took a few puffs of his cigarette with a curl of his lips. "Dammit…it's really the end now, isn't it, Alucard?"

The fire raged around the butler who sat watching with admiration. Those flames were hot and wild, dancing about with so much energy. They enticed him, beckoning him to come and join their heated celebration. "Ahah…just like Alucard. So dangerous…and so inviting."

He looked to the ceiling which was masked by billows of dark smoke. "Why not go out like you did…bidding our Master farewell." With a flick of his only hand, he removed the cigarette from his mouth and smiled sadly. "Goodbye, my Lady," and then he let it drop.

_Alucard…I lost. _

_I'm sorry, I guess. I wanted to free you from all of this._

_From your despair...from those invisible shackles that bound you to Hellsing. You existed for far too long._

_I can only hope that the Major's plan worked and that you're finally gone now. That's all this old, bumbling fool can offer you._

_We had a lot of fun, did we not? Our battles, our nightly meetings…If I could go back to then, I would. Back to the time when all I had to care about was Arthur…and you._

_Mea draga__...__o__să__ne întâlnim__din nou__. _(Romanian: My dear one, let's meet again.)


End file.
